


Obsessions

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them could ever get enough, it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for Cullen Positivity Week, because I missed yesterday and want to have at least one entry a day. ouo Doubling up counts, I suppose. I hope you guys enjoy. ouo

“Kiss me,” It was rough, clawing from his throat as shaking hands tired to be gentle in gripping thin arms, “ _Please_.” His eyes were aflame with something Illeah couldn’t place, focused on her lips. With the hungry, gripping tug in her stomach, she pushed forward into the pull of his hands, their mouths melding for a long moment. At first, they were still, just a press of skin on skin, before his tongue grazed the crease of her lips, and those hands that had grabbed at her shoulders moved to settle at the small of her back. As the kiss grew bolder, more need and desire poured into it, the elf gave a soft moan of appreciation, her human love taking the chance to plunder her mouth with his tongue. It seemed to last forever, and still, when he pulled away, it just wasn’t _enough_.

Staring at her for a long moment, his cheeks turned scarlet and he rubbed the back of his neck, “S-sorry, Illeah. I…” 

“Shh. You needed it, I understand.” The elf smiled sweetly, kissing his hand before turning, “But I’ve got to go… I have to solve everyone in Thedas’ problems.”

“Good luck, lovely.” He offered, before the heavy door closed behind her and he sighed softly, slumping against the shelves he leant against.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another short little thing. xD I’m really tired. D: Sorry guys.


End file.
